


Fashionably Late?

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry get ready for a dinner party and Harry is less than enthusiastic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashionably Late?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lotrangel17 with prompts of Harry/Draco & "Dancing is just a conversation between two people. Talk to me."

Harry looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. "Are you certain this is really necessary?"

"Do you ever not complain, Potter?" Draco asked with a chuckle. He walked up behind Harry and reached around to adjust his tie. "This suits you, you know."

Harry scowled at him in the mirror. "I don't understand why I can't just wear my regular dress robes or my suit?"

"You look good in those, too," Draco replied, "but you know those robes are too modern. And as far as your suit, well, could you imagine how horrified Father would be if you showed up in Muggle garments? He still has yet to warm up to the idea of your presence in the first place."

Harry turned to face Draco and reached down to take hold of his hand. "Maybe I just should stay home, then. The last thing I want to do is upset your parents."

"Nonsense." Draco squeezed his hand and smiled. "Mother insists you be there. She may have said something about not allowing her son-in-law to miss her anniversary party." Harry flinched slightly at the 'son-in-law' reference which caused Draco to wink at him and walk over to the wardrobe to retrieve a pair of shoes. "Just because Father has yet to come around does not mean he never will. I think he secretly likes you and just is not ready to admit it." Draco motioned for Harry to sit on the bed and handed him the shoes. "These should complete the ensemble nicely."

"However did you become such a fashion expert?" Harry asked as he slipped on the shoes and reached down to tie them.

"Really? You know very well it's what I do." Draco stood in front of the mirror examining the details of his robes and shifting them slightly so they fit perfectly.

Harry sighed. "Yes, yes, I think by now everyone who has ever met you knows that you own the most successful men's clothing shop in Diagon Alley--"

"All of England," Draco interjected.

"All of England," Harry repeated, rolling his eyes. "But you had to learn somewhere, no?"

"Aren't the Muggles of the opinion that blokes like us just have a natural fashion sense?" Draco turned to face Harry and frowned. "Well, I do suppose you prove the theory to be baldly untrue." He walked over and sat next to Harry, leaning over to give him a brief kiss on the cheek. "Lucky you have me to help you." Harry finished tying his shoes and frowned at him. "Oh, you're not so bad, really," Draco added after a moment. "But I suppose I was helped by having access. Due to my family's affluence, I was able to afford the finer things in my youth and so it was much easier to develop an affinity for them. And since I find blokes appealing, it makes it easier to know what looks good on them. Perhaps that's where the Muggle theory comes from."

"Lucky for you there's someone like me with poor taste to find you appealing then," Harry muttered then burst out laughing at the scowl Draco gave him in response. "You really are very good, though."

"I do dress the Minister," Draco said with pride as he rose and picked out a pair of shoes from himself. "Don't worry, though, Harry, he's got nothing on you." He glanced down at Harry's lap and laughed before leaning over to put on the shoes.

"That would be funny if you actually dressed him. Simply selling him his robes doesn't necessitate seeing him in the nude." Harry stood and walked over to the door. "I assume we're ready to go?"

Draco shook his head. "You're not ready?"

"What?" Harry looked himself over in the mirror from across the room. "What more do I need? I already feel like a piece of furniture. These old-fashioned dress robes remind me of layered upholstery."

"And I once again remind you how lucky you are to have me around to tell you that, no, that's nothing like upholstery and is very fashionable in the higher social circle," Draco replied without looking at him. "And I wasn't referring to what you're wearing."

"Well, what, then?"

Draco pulled out his wand and flicked it at the phonograph which started to play a slow, quiet tune. "You must learn the dance."

Harry shook his head and laughed. "What dance? You know I don't dance. I never have."

"I was at the Yule Ball, you know." Draco walked over and took Harry's hands in his.

"That was an exception. I was required because I was one of the champions. And you might recall I was rather terrible."

"Hence we practice," Draco said, attempting a soothing voice, as he led Harry into the center of the room. "And, for the record, I'll have you know that you are required to dance tonight, too. Mother wouldn't have it any other way."

Harry wanted to object again, but he knew Draco was right. He had no inclination to disappoint Narcissa who had not only saved his life but also been very accepting of their relationship. "It's not too complicated, is it?"

Draco shook his head and pulled Harry close to him. He slid his right arm behind Harry and lifted his left hand, still in Harry's, up and away from them. "It's just a few steps, over and over, and the song is short." He demonstrated the steps in time to the music, leading Harry with each one. "See. Just try not to think about it too much or you'll get caught up in it. Just talk to me the whole time."

Harry was a bit stiff at first, but he tried to focus on Draco's words instead of the precision of the steps. "Okay. Well, this isn't so bad." It was all still a bit awkward, but he tried to relax and found it much easier to do so with Draco than with any young woman he ever danced with before.

"You're doing really well," Draco said with a smile. He leaned forward and kissed Harry, pulling him into a hug. "I think that should be enough. Even if it's not perfect, all eyes will be on my parents anyway."

Harry nodded hesitantly and fetched his wand off the side table while Draco put an end to the music. "We're going by Floo?"

"Yes, and if we don't go now, we'll be late," Draco answered quickly as he glanced at the clock.

"Fashionably so?" Harry laughed and followed Draco out of the room, knowing full well that Draco was rolling his eyes in front of him.


End file.
